New York,New York
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Maggie has something to tell Snake. Will he accept the challenge? AU and M for the smutty flashback and any later smut that might be in this fic.


Maggie and Snake walked through the war torn city.

"You know what, Plissken?" she said, making eye contact with him. She admitted to herself that he still was the same Snake she had encountered years and years ago. He gave her a longing glance, smirking as he always did.

"What is it, Maggie?"

She smiled a little, and he couldn't help but smile himself. Maggie was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned in to look into his eyes.

"I haven't felt like this in a long time, y'know. Brain seemed to care more about his work, then me." She frowned, and laid her head against his shoulder. Snake nodded. He had known Brain quite a long time. The man was quite known for business before pleasure. Maggie wasn't the first of Brain's numerous girlfriends to notice he was a workaholic. Snake comforted her in the way he knew best, he knew she was still hurting from Brain's death. Lightly, he pressed his lips against her forehead, and kissed her against her forehead. Maggie's emotions got to her; she crumbled, whimpering softly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Slowly, Snake brushed a hand against her cheek, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Look, Maggie…please, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. It pains me to see you cry." Snake pleaded, as he put an arm around her shoulder. Through her tears, she managed a smile.

"Thanks, Plissken." Maggie said, taking his hand in her own. It felt familiar—made her nostalgic about the old days. She remembered their night months ago like it had just occurred yesterday.

_She slipped out of her dress, as he stood there, waiting anxiously to take her, in the flesh. He gazed at her, her nakedness standing clear out to him. She pressed her naked, taut flesh against him; he could feel her large breasts press up against his strong chest. She took the dominant to his submissive, leading the way gently and as loving as possible. A single foot stroked against the side of her leg, toes running against her calves. A smile came to her, and she pushed herself upward, and in the process, her breasts were intentionally pushed upward, directly in his face. He cradled each one gently in his hands, lapping up a rosy areola as she moaned in great pleasure. Slowly, he ran his fingers down her sweaty skin, stopping at every turn to taste her, explore her. Lovingly, he pressed his lips against her stomach, brushing them lightly against them. She could feel his lips pressed against the coolness of her skin._

_Murmuring softly, all she could do is smile. Smile and take it all in. _

_She pressed her lips against his ear, whispering sweet nothings that only he would understand. Smiling, she ran her manicured nail lightly against his chest, tracing endless circles lightly as he laid there, smiling at all the attention she was paying him. Reaching for him, she stroked it, her thumb and index teasing the tip. A groan escaped from his lips, and she smiled, delighting in his enjoyment. Leaning in, she kissed him against the stubble of his unshaven cheek, breathing in the smell of his cologne. Sighing, she kissed him once again against his forehead, and he looked up at her, grinning._

"_Let me be the one now." He murmured, kissing her gently against the nape of her neck, nipping and sucking at every turn. She nodded and allowed him to take her in his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, hands resting on her stomach. She felt good against his skin, and he basked in the sheer excitement of making love to her. He wanted her close, so he pressed her closer to him, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist, underneath her breasts. She smiled, the edges of her mouth crooking to form a warm smile towards him. He could sense she was enjoying this. She leaned her head up to face his, pressing her lips against his lightly. Parting, he smiled, taking in her kiss, savoring this moment. It seemed as if the night would go on and on._

Maggie sighed. Being with Snake was amazing. His persona fit her better than Brain's ever did. They both had a lot in common, and she was his girlfriend before Brain was…but when he was in jail, she no longer could take it, and started seeing Brain. Now Brain was gone, and she realized she had turned to Snake Plissken for comfort. It had been almost six months or so since he had been sent to the penitentiary, and now here he was, helping to rescue the President. And yet again, she was at his side.

Smiling, she looked up at Snake. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. Hungry mouthed kisses and the swift movement of his arms around her waist, palms resting on her flat stomach. She was with child, only a few weeks along but had yet to tell him. It was his of course, resulting from that night less than a month ago. Only she could hope he'd take the news well. Sighing, she looked into his eyes.

"Look Plissken, I've got something to tell you." She looked at him then stared at the ground. Snake held her closer to him, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Tell me please, Maggie." He protested his hand on her thigh. She smiled a little and continued.

"Remember that night we had just a month ago?" she smiled, waiting for Snake's reaction. He nodded, and said, "Of course. We made love in the library, among all those books." She smiled at the thought, and praised him for his photogenic memory.

"That's what happened after we had a long discussion, but something else occurred that night." She sighed.

"Please, Mags…what happened?" he was curious. She continued, a bit of a quiver to her normally strong voice. Maggie did not know how he would take it.

"Snake…I'm pregnant." She blurted it out. Snake sat there, and looked at her in sheer amazement.

"You are? I'm the father, I take it." He knew in his heart that he was the father, he just had to be. Maggie could only nod; her face was streamed with tears.

"Don't cry, babe." He brushed his fingers against her damp cheeks, attempting to wipe the tears away. She smiled through her tears, amazed at how he took the news.

"Thanks. "He smiled and took her in his arms. Snake stroked her hair gently, and asked her calmly," If it's alright, can I ask you something?"

Maggie nodded, and then whispered hoarsely," Sure." He smiled and continued.

"I want him or her to know that I am their father. If it's alright, can I be a part of your life?" Maggie was shocked.

"Of course, Plissken. I would love that." She buried herself in his arms, and he smiled.

"_I love you, Maggie, and nothing would change that."_

--


End file.
